<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>月蚀 by ETTOBRUTE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584725">月蚀</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETTOBRUTE/pseuds/ETTOBRUTE'>ETTOBRUTE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Takarazuka Revue RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETTOBRUTE/pseuds/ETTOBRUTE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我心中daikiho的感觉，果然还是得自己动手。北极圈实惨。奇幻架空，男役性转，乱写，想到哪儿写到哪儿，出场人物待定。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maaya Kiho/Nozomi Fuuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 序章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>壁炉里的火燃烧正旺，炉前不远处躺着的男人却仿佛并没有被火焰温暖。他陷在一堆毛皮之中，深色长毛裹着他赤裸的胸膛，跟他异常苍白的皮肤形成鲜明的对比。镇痛的药物让他免于被剧痛折磨，但是无法挽留不断流失的生命。男人呼吸急促，却动静轻微，好像体力即将耗尽，就连支撑呼吸都困难。</p><p>穿着黑色长裙的女人站在他面前，身姿如山谷中优雅绽放的月光兰，只是冰冷又锐利的眼神仿佛出鞘的刀剑，要将他刺穿。</p><p>“我要死了。”男人在说话，虚弱僵硬的声音里带着与话语不相符的欣慰。他的目光停留在女人脸上，睫毛阴影下的瞳孔安静而幽深。</p><p>女人提起长裙单膝点地，俯身向前抚摸男人失去血色的嘴唇，手指仔细勾勒着他下巴上因为长期佩戴禁言面具而留下的深色勒痕。“我不会让你死。”她柔声说，脸上冷冽的神色让她的话听起来像个不容辩驳的命令。</p><p>男人回想起两人的初遇。裹在黑色披风里的小女孩探出头，漂亮的深棕色眼珠反射着冷漠的光——唯一劫后余生的小猫，依然美丽高傲倔强。她蜷缩在他的怀里，冷眼看着骡子踏过混着牺牲者的血而显得脏污的雪泥。</p><p>“我要杀光他们。”这是她的第一句话。</p><p>“我要你做我的丈夫。”这是她的第二句话。</p><p>那时还是少年的自己忍不住笑了。男人还能回忆起那笑容中复杂的滋味。小女孩的话让他意识到他正抱着女公爵唯一的继承人，未来这片土地的统治者和建筑师新的誓约人。而小女孩显然还不知道建筑师到底是什么样的人。</p><p>“建筑师不能拥有世俗的爱情。”少年坐在火塘边，一边用木棍在灰烬上随手画着图样，一边认真给小女孩讲着建筑师的故事。</p><p>“建筑师不能拥有世俗的爱情。”在巡游出发之前，刚刚成年的男人推开了试图吻向他的小女孩。</p><p>“建筑师不能拥有世俗的爱情。”男人试图逃跑，但不再是小女孩的女公爵抓住了他。</p><p>“我要从神的手上把你抢过来。”男人不知道是第几次听到她这么说，她从来都是这么倔强而强势。黎达的女公爵已经用尽手段将他的骄傲踩在脚底，让他沦为一个可耻的罪人，现在连死亡好像也要经过她的允许。</p><p>“你是我的。”女公爵依依不舍地抚过男人瘦削的脸庞，手掌托起一个精巧的银质香炉放在男人鼻端。香炉做成巍峨的山状，一只黎达山豹从山巅俯冲下来。豹子红色玛瑙做成的眼睛闪动着妖光，浓郁的青色烟雾从它大张的嘴里缓缓涌出。</p><p>万恶的黑水仙的味道，有很多次男人都在它的控制下迷失心智，这是女公爵最恶毒的帮凶。当年男人亲手毁掉了女公爵的黑水仙田，让黑水仙在黎达绝迹。没想到时隔多年还能有炼制好的黑水仙保留下来。但是男人已经没有力气打掉香炉，他甚至没法屏住呼吸，只能任由黑水仙的迷烟钻进身体。</p><p>“我要召唤秘灵，它们一定有办法救你。无论付出什么代价，我都不会让你死。”女公爵凄凉一笑，开始喃喃念诵起古老的咒语。</p><p>事到如今，她依然围困着他。男人消瘦得凹陷的眼眶里眼珠渐渐失去了神光，神智陷入恍惚之前他含糊地说着什么。</p><p>“你……没有心……”</p><p>伴随着黑水仙罪孽的味道，意识在朝黑暗深处下沉，他依稀感觉到女人冰冷的吻落在唇上。就像很多年之前那个骡子背上的小女孩打断他笑容的大胆一吻。</p><p>黎达的女公爵家族会以吻起誓，有债必偿，言出必践。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第一章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那是惊动整个黎达甚至提加利尔的大事。</p><p>黎达的女公爵在丈夫的敛骨式上被丈夫的弟弟砍了脑袋。随后就是一场对女公爵城堡的血洗。叛乱者砍下的脑袋堆满了好几辆马车，鲜血在地上凝结成一层红色的冰，舔血的老鼠赶都赶不走，乌鸦叼着眼球肠子乱飞。</p><p>那一年望海风斗16岁，还不是真正的建筑师。那一年真彩希帆6岁，还不是黎达的女公爵。当叛乱者四处搜寻女公爵的继承人时，望海先于他们之前找到了小女孩，并将她带出城堡，带到了建筑师的隐修院。</p><p>望海记得自己6岁的时候只知道跟在匠师身后看他们制作各种奇妙的东西。但是6岁的女公爵继承人在建筑师的帮助下，召集封臣，集结军力，很快踏平了自己叔叔的封地，将叔叔一家送去天国相聚。</p><p>真彩敏捷地爬上脚手架，亲手把叔叔防腐处理过的脑袋挂在了城堡大门的拱心石上。挖掉眼珠，割去舌头，脑袋里钉着长钢钉的皮革化头颅旁边就站着过于年幼的复仇者，她穿着利索的深红色猎装和黑色长靴，俯瞰着忠于女公爵家族的黎达人，迎着冬日的阳光露出甜美无邪天使般的笑容。</p><p>她坚持要站在脚手架上，于是提加利尔的帝候派来的信使也心不甘情不愿地爬上脚手架，抖抖索索，在简陋之地不太体面地宣读圣喻，承认真彩希帆的继承权。黎达新的女公爵就在仇人的头颅下诞生。</p><p>看着那个洋娃娃一样幼小精致，却又冷酷铁血，手握重权的小女孩。望海回想起她在骡子背上盛气凌人的一吻——荒唐，贵族怎么可能跟建筑师走到一起。无论是贵族还是建筑师，哪一边都不可能接受。</p><p>少年学徒很快就把这种异想天开的事抛到脑后。还有两年他就成年了，可以开始自己的巡游，巡游结束之后，通过大匠师的考核就可以成为一名真正的建筑师。</p><p>新一任女公爵要按照传统与建筑师缔结黑白盟约。这个古老的仪式已经延续了数百年。没人知道当年黎达女公爵和大匠师之间有着怎样的情谊，但是当建筑师一派在广阔的土地上被驱逐，无处容身之时，是女公爵庇护了他们，在黎达为他们保留了教派的火种。从此每一代女公爵都会与大匠师定下誓约。黎达接纳建筑师，允许建筑师自由传教，而建筑师也会守护黎达，响应女公爵的召唤。</p><p>从神圣的祭坛里取出圣火，点燃象征工匠的熔炉。匠师会利用熔炉打造出一把短剑，然后在黑铁铸成的盟书上凿下新任女公爵的名字，再将白银镶嵌其上。最后由大匠师将短剑和盟书献给新任女公爵。</p><p>纯白骏马上一身黑甲的骑士一手执缰，一手护着坐在身前的小女孩。马蹄在石板上敲击出清脆的声响，盛装的骏马缓缓穿过隐修院半明半暗的中庭——只有黎达的女公爵拥有过中庭不下马的权力。白袍的建筑师和灰袍的学徒们在中庭两边的回廊里站成整齐的队列，面色肃穆，鸦雀无声。望海挤在后排，透过人群的缝隙望着女公爵。</p><p>真彩穿着与年龄不相符的繁复黑色长裙，看上去比实际上要大一些。头发盘在脑后，上面简单别着一支小小的月光兰。月光兰长在黎达的山谷里，也长在峭壁之上、高山之巅，因为品性坚韧而成为女公爵家族的象征。现在冬天还未过去，月光兰只有麦粒大小的青色花骨朵，就像新任的女公爵。她还是一个尚且年幼的小孩，连自己骑马都做不到。然而这个人即将成为建筑师新的誓约人。如果说大匠师是建筑师精神上的领袖，那么黎达女公爵就是建筑师世俗意义上的庇护者。</p><p>她那么瘦小纤弱，像冬天出生的小猫。望海带着她从排污的下水道逃出城堡时，一度以为她会屈服于冰冷的污水和恶心的臭气。两个人把外套背在背上，只穿着贴身的衣物泡在秽物里面匍匐前进，连望海都几乎快要崩溃。但真彩比他想象的更勇敢顽强，她甚至没有一声哭泣和抱怨，沉默地跟在他身后爬过了长得仿佛没有尽头的下水道。在城堡之外，望海哆嗦着换下又臭又湿的衣服，本来还想避嫌躲开真彩，小女孩已经当着他的面坦然地脱光了身上的衣服。</p><p>她总是那么出人意料，就仿佛在这个6岁的小女孩身上有着一个苍老的灵魂。望海想起关于女公爵家族的种种传闻。女公爵家族是远古女巫的后裔，她们信仰早已被遗忘的旧神，拥有与精灵沟通的能力，能驱使精灵为她们效力。她们知道奇怪的草药知识，会各种邪门的诅咒，甚至能化身成其他的形态，在黎达的山岭间漫游，与精灵嬉戏。还有一些更为下流的传闻，望海已不愿再想。他并不相信这些怪力乱神的无稽之谈，唯一的眼见之实就是女公爵家族世世代代的继承人都是女人。她们好像有特殊的方法选择后代的性别。</p><p>骏马在为仪式特地搭起的平台前停下。黑甲骑士跳下马，立刻有人过去牵住缰绳。一旁待命的匠师搬来一张隐修院难得一见的华丽踏脚凳放在马鞍旁。骑士伸手扶着女公爵爬下马鞍，踩着踏脚凳下来。小女孩颔首感谢了骑士与帮忙的匠师，提着那身层层叠叠看起来有些沉重的长裙，昂首挺胸走上盟约的平台。</p><p>简短说明后，望海崇敬的大匠师在真彩面前单膝下跪。就算这样，身形高大的老人还是比真彩高出一截。大匠师捧着古老沉重的黑铁盟书，盟书上一行行先代黎达女公爵银色的名字因为时间久远早已黯淡。新任女公爵刚刚镶嵌上的名字反射着阳光，显得格外明亮。同样明亮的还有横置在盟书上的短剑。短剑的样子朴实无华，剑镡上刻有月光兰纹样和黎达女公爵家族的箴言，剑柄的铜制装具上是建筑师的徽记，此外再无多余的装饰。真彩拿起短剑，对成年人而言的短剑几乎跟她的胳膊一样长。冬日的阳光洒在她身上，将女公爵脖子后面细细的绒毛照成金色，她面无表情地伸手在新砺而出的剑锋上果断一抹，将流血的拇指按在黑铁盟书上。</p><p>如果这是望海第一次看到真彩，他一定会感慨真彩小小年纪就已经隐约可见上位者的气度与威严。偶尔一瞬的目光像穿透布袋的尖锥般犀利，与她稚嫩的面容形成强烈的反差。但少年满脑子都是那个逃离屠杀蜷缩在他怀里的小女孩，以及她抓着他的肩膀，站在骡子鞍上的一吻。虽然知道她没有别的意思，但望海还是羞红了脸，转头假装在看风景，又担心她摔下去，不得不用一只手紧紧搂住她。</p><p>“我说到做到。”小女孩一边嘟囔一边团起来缩回少年怀里。</p><p>彼时太阳正在西沉，山野间暮色四合，地上的积雪也放出凌冽可感的寒气，因为目睹惨剧而心生凄凉和同情的少年绞尽脑汁想说点安慰人的话。但他在安慰人这件事上实在是笨拙，思前想后浪费了不少时间。当他低头时，怀里的小女孩不知什么时候已经睡着了。</p><p>她确实说到做到。当时在场的士兵们绘声绘色地讲述着真彩是怎么穿着小巧的黑色皮甲，像个不该出现在战场的可爱玩偶，又是如何带着与外表不相符的冷酷，用匕首割开了她叔叔的喉咙，迎着喷溅出来的鲜血不闪不避。</p><p>她天生就该是黎达的女公爵——所有人最后都会用这句结尾，因为他们都看见了真彩镇定地指挥兵士活埋了她叔叔全家，连那些尚且稚气的哭喊都一起埋在了冰冷的泥土下。</p><p>当时参与叛乱的人一个也没放过，山崖边匆匆支起的绞刑架上吊满了尸体，被北风吹得硬邦邦的，像颁给女公爵的别致的勋章——真彩的复仇准确而高效。她完成了自己的誓言。</p><p>“我要你做我的丈夫。”</p><p>望海本以为自己已经忘记了这句话，但是当真彩的视线朝着他的方向扫过来时，他下意识地微微一移，缩到了别人身后。</p><p>黑白盟约的仪式刚结束，女公爵就对大匠师提出了请求。叛乱者在城堡的屠杀让女公爵失去了可用之人，现在亟需有人帮助修整城堡，处理事务，培训人才，恢复秩序。大匠师慷慨地表示可以让建筑师帮忙，任由差遣。</p><p>女公爵点名要了学徒望海，理由很奇怪——他能让她不做噩梦。望海并不觉得真彩看上去是会做噩梦的样子。毕竟会做噩梦的人不会亲自割人喉咙，往拱心石上挂人头。望海相信如果真彩再大一点，力气够了，她肯定不会让别人代劳砍下叔叔的人头。</p><p>“她还是个小孩，小孩有时候比大人更野蛮不知敬畏。明事理之后很多小孩都会像换了一个人一样。你正好可以教导她一下，别让她走偏了。”隐修院里的朝夏前辈听完望海的抱怨后安慰他道。</p><p>望海憋了半天还是没有告诉朝夏真彩异想天开的誓言，最后他说：“我不敢。”</p><p>“什么不敢？”朝夏问。</p><p>望海也不知道答案，他心里充满了说不清的忧虑。“我只想好好学习，成为真正的建筑师。”</p><p>“只待在隐修院是成不了真正的建筑师的，万事都是磨炼，任何地方都可以修行。”朝夏拍拍望海的肩膀，“不屈不挠。”这是一句建筑师的箴言，也是朝夏对望海的鼓励。</p><p>“不屈不挠。”学徒望海恭敬地回应。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第二章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在母亲死去那一刻，真彩就知道了，甚至比砍下母亲头颅那把剑更早知道死亡的消息。黎达的女公爵在成为女公爵之前，她们是黎达的女巫。家族的血脉里流淌着巫术的力量，伴随死亡而来的传承迟早会到，从她记事起母亲就反复跟她说过。</p><p>父亲的敛骨式冗长又无趣，真彩的耐心很快就到了尽头。她动用了一个6岁小女孩在大人的仪式上被忽略的特权，悄悄从墓堂溜走。最近她探险的地方是厨房，虽然照顾她的总管看到了会念叨，但比起严肃的课堂，厨房的世界生动多了，还常常能收获甜蜜的投喂。</p><p>真彩沉迷厨房时，族人们的鬼魂突然进入她的精神世界。传承的力量如此强大，她觉得自己瞬间变成了一座空荡荡的剧场，无数鬼影在客席悠然落座，围观着舞台上孤零零的继承人。鬼魂们一边感叹着真彩还太小，一边安慰着她。她们自称“母亲”，来自黎达漫长的历史。她们之中有首领，有祭司，有战士，有学者，有药师，有探险者，有拓荒者，有正直而博学的人，有狡猾而市侩的人，有英勇而无畏的人，也有纤细而敏感的人，更多的是延续家族血脉的平凡而坚韧的母亲。她们或者在史书中留下名字，或者默默无闻。但是现在，母亲们带着死亡的消息来到真彩身边，陪伴着她，给她勇气，共渡难关。</p><p>过早传承家族的记忆和力量会带来强烈的不适和痛苦，但是家族的危机也会由所有人一起承担。她不再是孤单一人，但也不再有天真无忧的童年。母亲们不会取代真彩去度过她的人生，等到真彩的自我足够强大的一天，守护者会悄然退场，留下只属于她自己的舞台。</p><p>Tuum Est，鬼魂们念着家族的箴言。古老的拉丁语从遥远的时代一直相传到现在。</p><p>Tuum Est，这是你的。真彩喃喃自语，她不太明白箴言的意思。</p><p>到底什么是我的。</p><p>城堡里的屠杀已经拉开序幕，古老的力量赋予真彩超乎寻常的冷静。不能从惯常的门出去，因为她已经听见外面的喧哗和惨叫。她迅速摸了一把小刀揣在身上，从厨房角落的木梯爬到下层储物仓库，在储物仓库旁有个平时用来运货的通道，一般人不会去，通道那边的情况可能会好一些。</p><p>在货运通道门口拐角她不留神撞上一个人——拿着棍子，姿势别扭，一脸惊恐的灰袍学徒。别怕，建筑师的人不会伤害你，母亲们说。学徒只看了她一眼就毫不犹豫扔掉棍子。</p><p>“还好是我找到了你。”他的声音在发抖，“那边出不去，跟我来。”</p><p>真彩迈着小短腿跟在少年身后，没走几步少年回转身一把抱起她。“对不起，我们要快点。”</p><p>下水道黑暗幽深又狭小，窄得像是专门为了捕捉小孩而建造的陷阱。比起那种看不到头随时可能陷入死路的压抑和未知的恐惧，污水和臭气已经不算什么。还好爬在前面带路的学徒和母亲们的陪伴让她能够坚持到底。穿过漫长又痛苦的黑暗旅途见到光明的那一刻，真彩出奇地平静。她活下来了，只会变得更加强大。</p><p>如学徒预料那般，没人会在屠杀中在意一头骡子。提前赶走的骡子自己跑出城堡门外，在坡道上温顺地等待着主人。</p><p>学徒确认城墙上没有弓箭手，用披风裹住真彩和自己，骑上骡子匆匆逃离城堡。</p><p>母亲们在窃窃私语。男人、命运、悲哀，真彩听到了漏出来的只言片语。很多年以后，黎达的女公爵凭借过人的胆识与手腕，超越先代，权倾一时。在人生巅峰回首往事的烟尘，她无论如何也避不开与望海之间那些不曾停止的相互折磨。那个男人总是在倔强地与自己作对，她也总是用更强硬的手段迫使他低头。似乎放开手这个选项从来没在她的考虑之中。她无数次问过自己，如果时间倒流，一切重来，她还会因为善意的出手相救和温暖的怀抱对学徒许下那样的誓言吗。</p><p>他是个好人，他也是要成为建筑师的人。建筑师不能与女人结合，不要去挑战他的信念。母亲们对她说。</p><p>年幼的真彩虽然不太理解母亲们的话，但是能感受到其中反对的意思。她有种突如其来的冲动，想要验证是否被母亲们左右了自我。那么任性地叛逆一次就是最好的选择。她学着大人的样子，豪气地要让学徒成为自己的丈夫。那时候她并不清楚丈夫意味着什么，小女孩有限的认知中丈夫就是一个陪在她身边，可以跟随自己衣食无忧享受快乐的人。</p><p>在母亲们有些悲悯的目光下，真彩抓着学徒的衣服爬到鞍上站住，撑着他的肩膀以吻起誓。</p><p>Tuum Est，这是你的。</p><p>命运。</p><p> </p><p>不再年轻的女公爵无聊时也曾想过，要不要在城堡里立起墓碑，纪念自己过早消逝的童年。但是当她看到望海亲手为她做的秘密花园模型，她又觉得没有那个必要了——那不就是现成的墓碑吗。一切美好早就被埋葬在过往，只剩长长的墓志铭一直书写到现在。</p><p>很多年以前，建筑师一行人来到城堡那天雪后初晴，清澈湛蓝的天空像一块巨大的通透得过分的水晶。迎接客人的真彩过于严肃，其实她应该表现得更开心一点。毕竟在惨案之后6岁的小女孩一刻也没有放松过，这些真正可靠的人的到来才能让她放下些许焦虑。</p><p>建筑师们在城堡里搭起营地，饮食起居都跟城堡里的人分开。他们不是贵族的下人，他们有自己的坚持。望海客气地带着女公爵参观建筑师的营地。真彩适当地表示了对建筑师的崇拜和敬仰，少年就情绪高涨说个没完，昂首阔步像只骄傲的小公鸡。真彩顺势又邀请他参观自己的城堡，依旧还是喜爱建筑的望海沉浸在自己的世界里喋喋不休，真彩迈着小短腿拼命跟上他的步伐。</p><p>学徒对城堡的喜爱超出了真彩的想象，在隐修院里他总是抢着去做杂活，为的是能跟着运酒的小队前往城堡交换必需品。他会在休息或者等待的间隙一个人四处闲逛，仔细感受建筑之中那些不起眼的细节，再用自己的速写本记录下来。真彩看了一眼学徒得意洋洋展示的速写本，出于礼貌没有说什么。</p><p>就连城堡主人不会去关心的下水道，他也挨个探查了一遍。说到这里的时候学徒稍微收敛了一下兴奋的语气。就像冬天的冰雪还没有融化，有些事情还没有痊愈。这时两个人正站在城堡大门下，望海犹豫着说：“人头，还是摘下来吧。”</p><p>“为什么？”真彩有些不高兴。</p><p>“我不喜欢暴力，更讨厌杀人那种事情。不可杀人，虽然是建筑师的戒律，但是……要是每个人都能约束自己就好了。”望海说。</p><p>真彩哼了一声，“大善人，这些话，你应该对害死我母亲，还想杀我的人说啊。啊，我忘了，”她嘲讽地一笑，“他们已经死了。”</p><p>望海叹息一声，不再说话。两个人不欢而散。</p><p>这是两人之间的第一次分歧，两人虽然各自有各自的不高兴，但下次见面的时候还是放下芥蒂，努力去修复双方的关系。只是他们不知道，在未来还有更多的分歧和争吵等待着他们。</p><p>有了建筑师的帮助，真彩可以从成堆的公务中稍微脱身。但就算她身为黎达的统治者，只有6岁的女公爵，还是会被催着去上课学习。滑稽的是在教室外经常会恭恭敬敬站着一排人，每个人都拿着一份需要签字的文件，默默等待着女公爵下课。</p><p>提加利尔的帝候来信表示要安排女公爵父亲那边的亲戚过来代理黎达的领主。毕竟让一个6岁小孩管理一方领土就像一个笑话。母亲们早就帮真彩物色好听话的傀儡代理人，一个没落的远房亲戚，年老体弱，也无子女。实权还是掌握在女公爵手里。她不会落下把柄给人口实，狠辣复仇的震慑效果还在，那群垂涎黎达的贵族不敢太过急进，只能保持观望。</p><p>和学徒在一起的时间是真彩最轻松快乐的时刻。她用自己的城堡收买了学徒，把城堡变成了两个人的游乐场。其实学徒停下建筑师的工作，女公爵从事务和学习中脱身的时候都很短暂。但只有换下那身符合礼仪却累赘不便的衣服，穿着便装跟学徒探索城堡的边边角角时，真彩才可以忘了领地，忘了课堂，忘了礼仪，甚至忘了自己是黎达的女公爵，尽情释放在这个年纪本应有的活力。母亲们好像也心疼她承受了太多不该承受的东西，在她玩耍的时候会温柔地闭上眼睛。</p><p>冬天随着冰雪一起消融，城堡也在探索中一点点显露出它的庞大和曾经的辉煌。真彩和望海钻进城堡后面阴森森的废墟，走过那些堆积着碎石的殿堂，翻越长满青苔的断壁颓垣，爬到已经废弃的塔楼上，赶走霸占地盘的野鸽子，踮脚穿过成堆的鸟屎，在好不容易才抵达的瞭望孔眺望远处连绵的森林和雪山。绿河的水流凿穿层层山岭，向着东方曲折而去。天气晴朗的时候还能看到河上行船的点点白帆，阳光照在上面像划过水面的一群飞鸟。真彩会想母亲给自己取名的那一天是不是也是晴朗的一天。望海说绿河一直向东汇入大海，总有一天他会去看一看那片现在还只存在于想象中的无限浩瀚的蔚蓝。真彩豪气地说那就把大海收入自己的领土，送给望海做礼物，他可以驾着大船想去哪儿就去哪儿。</p><p>两个人很快又会把宏图壮志抛在脑后，被别的东西吸引注意力。有时候是跑到木工作坊里拿走匠师的木料和工具，学徒兴致勃勃地动手照着书上记载的图样做些奇奇怪怪的东西。有时候又是真彩拉着望海去上剑术训练课，小个子的运动健将拿着木剑凶猛地追得望海四处逃窜。有时候在藏书室里真彩骑在望海的肩膀上，指挥她的人肉梯子在高大的书架间挪来挪去。有时候两个人会瞒着对方制作一个寻宝游戏，拿着各自的提示在城堡里破解谜题，赢取奖励，仿佛自己就是传说里那些伟大的智者和冒险家。</p><p>真彩需要望海带给自己的快乐来抵消掉一些精神上的痛苦，因为她真的会在晚上做噩梦。女巫血脉的力量太过强大，年幼的她难以驾驭。血脉里古老的回响在夜里特别清晰，她还没有学会如何在心灵上隔绝那些声音。复杂难解的梦境诡异又令人不安。她的眼睛能看到遥远的本质，看到那些星星本来的，巨大充满斑斓花纹的样子。夜空在她眼中怪异又令人恐惧。</p><p>还好她还有望海，她能看透他的心——虔诚又纯净，清澈透明，没有任何杂质的心。她曾经在他的怀中放下一切戒备睡着了，那是母亲死后她唯一一次香甜的安睡。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>